Information on structure and stability of a snowpack in a given area is essential to assess avalanche conditions. Because certain geographic areas are often inaccessible, snowpack properties can be estimated by analyzing past and present avalanche events. However, such characteristics can vary greatly over time and geographical regions, making snowpack characteristics difficult to assess.